<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Collage] Темная сторона солнца by Mor_Rigan, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223987">[Collage] Темная сторона солнца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan'>Mor_Rigan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021'>WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Side of the Sun - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Подарок в рамках внутрикомандного тайного Санты.</p><p>На заявку: "Что-нибудь про Дома из "Темной стороны солнца" Терри Пратчетта"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Collage] Темная сторона солнца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/gifts">Helen_scram</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Подарок в рамках внутрикомандного тайного Санты.</p><p>На заявку: "Что-нибудь про Дома из "Темной стороны солнца" Терри Пратчетта"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/d4/EAdqXh40_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Отдельное спасибо за заявку,  если бы не это - неизвестно, когда бы я  узнала, даже при всей моей любви к Пратчетту, что среди ранних работ была такая НФ. А так - и узнала, и прочитала. Она не  слишком похожа на привычные его книги, и, вероятно, в чем-то не идеальна, но оказалась именно в том ключе, который я очень люблю в НФ. Жаль, что  мало.<br/>2. В книге говорится, что кожа у жителей Противусолони черная - это специально созданная мутация для жизни под светом слишком активной звезды, однако о самих чертах лица никаких категорических указаний нет, поэтому я решила еще при чтении, что "мой" Доминикданиэль "Дом" Сабалос IV с Противусолони будет европейских кровей в основе. Я художник, я так вижу (тм). В конце концов, черная кожа и лицо европейца - более интересное-непривычное, хайтековое и НФшное сочетание, чем ожидаемое в  нашей повседневности "черная кожа = корни из африки/афроамерики"<br/>3. Главное! Если вы еще не читали  книгу "Темная сторона солнца" Терри Пратчетта, при этом любите НФ с идеями (они там нескучные даже по нынешним временам), интересными образами и составлять всю картину (и изменять ее) из кусочков по ходу дела - читайте! Оно небольшое, приятное и красочное. И персонажи с характерами в ассортименте.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>